


Omega in Waiting

by darlingstardust



Series: Haikyuu!! Prompts [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Bokuto, M/M, Omega!Akaashi, Omegaverse, Oneshot, Prompt Fic, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingstardust/pseuds/darlingstardust
Summary: ""I want to unlace your corset slowly.” Just had to send you that one."Prompt for my good friend Saikiyuuki





	Omega in Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> I had to roll with one of our favourites: omegaverse Bokuaka !!

Koutarou could never keep his hands to himself. If Keiji had a drink for every time he had seen him in his corset and begged to undress him, he would open a pub in the village square that lay twenty miles north of their palace grounds. The omega had always told him that it was impure for a guard to watch him, let alone put his hands on his body, but the alpha had never taken his advice before. He doubted that he ever would.

He had promises of “if I were your suitor, I would buy you flowers every day”, or “if I were your intended, I would take you on those walks you like and make sure the tea never runs out”. They were all innocent suggestions and they made Keiji wish he could fall in love with the man before him. How he wished he could kiss him openly and call him his. The innocent suggestions made him smile and giggle, maybe sport a blush.

The less innocent comments were what made Keiji lust after him. And who wouldn’t? He would be crazy not to swoon just a little when Bokuto Koutarou would get himself lost and wander into his room, golden, honey eyes resting on his milky white back and hands running over the cord holding his last garment together. His lips would press to the back of his ear and the words came out heavy and thick, breath warming up his scent glands and his body pressed so close. He would be crazy not to respond to his statement:

“I want to unlace your corset slowly.”

Keiji had been expecting him all night. He was in the middle of his monthly phases that kept his body and check and ensured their sneaky act was kept a careful and safe one. Right now, he had passed his menstrual and heat phases, and out of ovulation periods. He was in the prime in those three months that nothing was happening out of his body and that he was far away enough from his heat to reduce the risk of going into it early. He was just lucky he wasn’t the prince and only one of the omegas in waiting. He really wouldn’t be able to fuck around with a man such as Koutarou if he were actually someone important and so coveted.

Still, Koutarou made him feel like royalty every time he opened his mouth to compliment him and every time he dipped his hand between his thighs, pressing his warm fingers into his soaked and waiting cunt. He felt on top of the world when Koutarou gave him his knot and begged for him to be his - and Keiji lived for the gratification, the heaven he was brought to with every thrust, with every touch and breath of his life. He honestly was addicted to the guard and felt arousal every time he saw him, as if it were his only reaction to the alpha.

He felt much more for him than sex, though. If his parents weren’t actively trying to find someone to marry the omega, he would have run away with this alpha years ago. And he still wanted to. He would just have to see how their cards would land.

“Bokuto-san,” He laughed a soft breath, wanting to pull away from the alpha as he felt his lips on the shell of his ear and the hands moving to his cinched waist. “…You startled me. I didn’t even hear you come in.”

“I followed right behind you. I’ve been here,” Koutarou murmured, pressing a kiss to his earlobe. “I’ve been watching you undress, waiting.”

Keiji’s smile fell a little, but it wasn’t out of any reason other than to accompany his teasing tone. “A peeping Tom, I see. I don’t reward alphas who watch innocent omegas undress without their knowledge.”

The chuckle that came from the alpha was dangerous and Keiji felt himself shudder. “Darling, you are anything but innocent.” 

 

Koutarou’s mouth was sin. It was the only thought going through his mind as the alpha opened his legs and lapped at his wet warmth, tongue pressing in and fingers rubbing against his cocklet. Keiji’s mind was slowly going blank as he was consumed by pleasure, that tongue fucking him just like this. He was unravelling and while he knew he had to keep his voice down, he didn’t try very hard. Keiji was not a quiet person as he was fucked. Koutarou liked that about him.

The omega had been so close. He was moments from cumming and he knew that the alpha could tell, almost hating him for it. He wanted so badly to cum from just that, just  _like_  that, but he had it ripped away. When Koutarou pulled away, he whined a bratty little whine and rolled his hips, almost as if he were trying to follow his lips back to where they had warmed him, pleasured him. The alpha just gave him one of his smiles and shook his head. “You have to wait.”

Keiji tossed his head back on his pillow as his chest heaved. “…Kou…Stop teasing me and hurry up. I need you to fuck me.” He cupped his cheeks when the alpha moved between his legs and pressed their foreheads together. “I don’t want to fucking wait, I want you to make me crazy.”

Koutarou laughed. “I think I already am.” He gave a genuine smile and his eyes softened as he looked into Keiji’s. His hand stroked the soft cheek of the omega’s and he let out a breath. “…What time is it?” He asked, and as if on cue, the bell tower across the great lawn rang half past the hour. The alpha’s expression fell and he let out a soft “shit”, his forehead falling to his shoulder.”We’ll have to make this quick…I won’t be able to go all the way, but…”

Keiji shook his head and rolled his hips up. “I-It’s fine. I know you have to go stand watch soon.” He whispered. “Just give me your fingers. I’m so close anyway.”

Koutarou was not one to refuse and he dipped two thick fingers inside of his warmth. It only took Keiji a moment of quick thrusts for him to come undone, blissed out.

 

Keiji drew a bath for them in his bath room and tossed in a bubble bar for good measure. He sat behind Koutarou, washing their scents off of them with a soft loofa and the pretty rose musk that Keiji favored. It was a weak scent that wouldn’t be detectable through Koutarou’s sweaty cloth garments and armor. Keiji ran his fingers through his hair and pressed kisses to his neck.”Do you have to go?” He whispered moments before the alpha had to leave the tub.

Koutarou gave a soft sigh and leaned back against him, looking up into his eyes. Keiji dipped down to kiss his lips and the alpha was happy to deepen it for just a moment, having to pull away. “…Unfortunately, my love.” Keiji smiled at the soft pet name. The omega continued to wash him off and Koutarou hummed. “Promise not to run away with some other strapping alpha while I am away?”

“Well,” the omega sighed dramatically and gave him a teasing smile. “I would say yes, but the future is uncertain.”

Koutarou pouted a bit and touched his knee gently. “He won’t be able to fuck you like I can.”

That made Keiji blush and his heart thump. “That’s very true, Koutarou.” He hummed and took his hand off of his knee to kiss his knuckles. “Then I guess I will just have to wait for you.”

“Even if you marry some other alpha and he makes you happy?” Koutarou asked softly, voice sad.

“Impossible. No other alpha will ever make me happy like you.” Keiji purred and it brought a smile back to the alpha.

“Promise? That you’ll wait for me?”

Keiji nodded and pressed a kiss to his temple. “I’ll wait as long as I have to, so long as I can be yours and you, mine.”

 

Koutarou dried quickly and put on his gear, avoiding looking at Keiji to not feel so sad at their parting. He was always so confident and suave when he put the moves on the omega, but after they finished flirting and basking in the afterglow, reality set in and he had to leave until the next time they could be together. Keiji always made him look into his eyes before he had to leave and he held back the urge to let a tear roll down his cheek as Keiji pushed his hair back and pecked his lips. 

He turned around to leave, head high, a deep breath leaving him as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Keiji spent the rest of the night thinking about him and the hands that handled him so well. The next morning, he had to lace up his corset alone but he knew he would have help when it was time to remove it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> darling-writes@tumblr.com


End file.
